


I Spy

by ohmayabird



Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Masochism, Romance, Sadism, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmayabird/pseuds/ohmayabird
Summary: ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღღI just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Mystic Messenger! Cheritz does, therefore- STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ





	1. CCTVs & Dirty Calling~

**Author's Note:**

> ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ  
> I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!  
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Mystic Messenger! Cheritz does, therefore- STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

No one knew what she looked like. _But I did._  No one knew where her exact location was at except for V and him. But, he didn’t have to worry about their photographer because he was still mourning for Rika’s death. _Bless Rika’s soul._

The fact that she happened to stumble inside Rika's old apartment and had managed to use the app he made strictly made for their organization certainly got his attention. Ideally, she was in great danger if she were to discover the documents hidden in the apartment where she was at. It was nerve wrecking. He had to constantly watch over her through the CCTVs installed inside. And he was sure that he had mentioned it to her unless this she was purposely giving him a show.

There she was clad in a pair of lacy lingerie- _red lacy lingerie_ , strutting like she was in some runway. And honestly, he didn't really plan on watching her parade with just two pieces of clothing that hugged her figure perfectly. He was really just minding his own business and properly checking on their new member- for any abnormalities within her vicinity. Just as he was about to close the monitor that was keeping tabs on her, she comes out and bam! He was now _innocently_ admiring her gorgeous figure.

The temptation to call her and make her do things he was fantasizing about was there. But sadly he didn't have the heart to interrupt her from searching the internet. And by searching, he means the _intriguing_ fetishes she was looking at. _Maybe I should give her the site I always use._ Her appearance was delicious enough to give him a hard on.

Don't get him wrong, he was just a healthy young man that was just in his early 20s- maybe a little perverted, though. His imagination was very much active and he really wanted to have a taste of her. Her toned body could very much have been a model’s body with all those curves. She wasn’t big breasted, but that was fine since he wasn’t a fan of big, fake, implanted ones. He guessed that she was a head or two shorter than him, just the way he liked it. Her long brown hair looked so soft made it made him want to touch it. Then there was her lips, so red and looked very kissable that made his mouth water. And then there were her eyes, he could have sworn they were almost the same color as his. Although there was something in her orbs that he couldn’t quite distinguish. All he knew was that he could get lost in them and he wouldn’t complain at all.

And just as if she knew that he was watching, those scorching topaz eyes looked straight at the CCTV. Slowly raising her hand, she started dragging it down her body starting from her neck. Down between her breasts, that was hugged by the delicious looking red laced bra, slowly palming them and circling its structure. And then she stopped, ever so slowly her upper teeth sank on her bottom lips. _That fucking lip bite!_

A moan escaped her lips, eyes turning a darker hue as she gazed at the CCTV. Her seduction continued on as she now dragged both of her hands down her body, nails leaving a trail of pink hue on her rosy-white body. She pressed down harder when she reached her core, another moan escaped her lips. The hacker in him quickly zoomed in on the darkening spot her lacy panties produced, while the pervert in him zipped his pants down and freed his aching member. Slowly he started pumping himself in line with her pace.

He watched her closely, loving the way her face flushed in between red and pink as his imagination ran wild at the thought of him making her that color. It wasn’t loud but he could hear the soft whimpers that escaped her lips, accompanied by the wet sounds her pussy was making. _Ah~ my favorite kind of pussy._ The sweet sounds she was making had him moaning and groaning, wishing so much that he was there with her. He was lost in the thought of her.

Just then his phone rang, earning an irritated growl from him. “Hello?” He answered irked at the disturbance.

“No need to be grumpy my dear Seven~” She teased.

His gold eyes turned back to the computer and saw her other hand holding her phone, a smile- almost smirk on her pretty lips.

“Can I help you with anything sweetheart?” He asked. Surprising himself at how husky his voice sounded.

She giggled and leaned back against her sofa, now proudly displaying her glorious wet and dripping core. “I know you’re watching me, Seven~ I need you to make me cum.”

“Such sinful words from that pretty little mouth of yours MC~” He teased back, making himself comfortable on his chair as he watched the show she was giving him. “And when did you take your panties off, hmm?”

“Maybe you were too busy touching yourself that time~”

He blinked, “Are you a mind reader or just simply thinking about me?” He asked, stroking himself a little harder.

A whimper escaped her lips, “Ah~ I’m thinking about you alright. I’m thinking about how you’re pounding deep and hard inside of me Seven~” Her pants clearly heard from the phone.

He could feel his heartbeat spike up as he hastened to match her pace, “Pounding inside of you would be heavenly MC, but I really want to taste you.” He admitted, “I want you moaning and begging as I lick your pussy with my tongue, swirling and nipping your clit.”

She moaned louder, “Please make me cum Seven.”

“Ah-ah~ Not yet, I want you aching and craving me MC~” His sadistic nature coming out naturally. “Will you be doing anything I ask you to do?”

Another moan came out of her lips, “Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?” He asked in an authoritative voice. “You’re not being a good girl MC~”

“Ahn! Yes, I’ll do anything you want Master!” She answered, her fingers wet and glistening.

“Good girl, now I want you to stop touching yourself.” He watched her bite her lower lip, contemplating if she should follow him. “Are you going to disobey me already MC?”

“N-no Sir.” She pouted and stopped moving her fingers. He smirked. _This should be fun._ “Please, I was so close~”

“Ah~ Now what do you call me?” He teased once again, hand still pumping his slick shaft. He groaned at the thought of making her cum.

“Master.” She answered, voice sultry and waiting for his next commands.

“Good girl,” He looked back and checked his door, making sure he locked the door. _Heaven forbid Vanderwood from walking in on me._ “Put your phone on speaker and then spread those legs for me.”

Immediately she followed, wanting to please her master. “More MC, you can do it.” She concentrated and stretched her muscles. She was very flexible he noted. “Good girl, now I want you to coat your fingers with your juices.”

Her right hand went down to her core first, slowly sinking her finger in one by one. After she was done with her right hand, she coated her left in the same procedure. He grinned, “Use your left hand on your breasts sweetheart- yes just like that pinch them, swirl your thumb, pull on them a few times.”

Her heartbeat pounded loud in her ears, loving the thrill of being watched by him. His groaning had her slouch more, "M-Master~"

The sounds she was making were such a turn on that it was making him painfully hard, “Imagine my fingers MC~” She managed to nod at the CCV before he continued, “Put your index finger in, rub your clit with your thumb.”

She followed his instructions, her chest heaved the shallower her pants got. “Harder MC, faster _faster-_ keep that pace up.”

A whimper escaped her lips, he bit his lips muffling his own sounds just in case Vanderwood decided to check on him. His gold eyes hazed with lust as he watched her, “I want you to cum with me MC.”

A cry went pass her lips, “Are you close MC? Is my slutty submissive close yet?” He asked, grunting as he too was close to cumming.

“Y-yes yes! Please- Oh please let me cum Master~” She pleaded, never slowing down from her ministrations.

He chuckled, "I want you to look at the CCTV as you cum MC~ I want you to say my name. Are you ready?" He questioned, feeling his balls tighten.

“Please~” She cried, eyes never leaving the CCTV on her.

He grunted again, “Cum MC.” He ordered and watched as she came undone. _She’s gorgeous._ Although her eyes closed, she opened them as she whimpered his name. His own orgasm timed with her, his thick and sticky cum now coated his hand. His chest heaved as he slouched against his chair. He could hear her still panting from her high, her body tired from the ministrations.

"Did I fulfill your request MC?" He asked after his heartbeat returned to normal. Leaning over to get a napkin to wipe himself clean.

He heard her sigh, “Yes, you did Seven.” She was still looking at the CCTV and he noticed that she was on the verge of dozing off. Naked and open to the cold air that the air conditioner provided in the hallways.

"MC be a good girl and go cover yourself with something, I don't want you getting sick for sleeping in your birthday suit."

“But you like this birthday suit Seven~” She managed to tease back in her sleep-like induced state. “Makes me wonder if you go commando or wear boxers.”

“If I tell you, will you be a good girl and cover yourself at least with a blanket?” He grinned, head leaning against his hand as he watched her on the monitor. He badly wanted to be there with her, cuddling with her.

“Okay.” She whispered, pulling the phone closer to her ears.

“Commando.” He said, earning a groan from the girl on the other side of the screen.

Slowly she stood up, her eyes once again stared up at the CCTV. “Now I really want to feel your cock in me Seven, I bet you’re big and thick just the way I like it.”

This time it was his turn to groan, “And I want to pound you into outer space right now.” He sighed, “Cover yourself and get some rest MC, I’ll talk to you later ‘kay?”

“Okay~ Bye Seven~”

She hung up and sashayed her way out of the living room and into her room. Now that his focus was on the CCTV installed in her room, he watched her crawl under her blankets and let sleep claim her.

_I want her._


	2. Dirty Thoughts & Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ
> 
> I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!
> 
> Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Mystic Messenger! Cheritz does, therefore- STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!
> 
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

 

He was keeping his distance from her. And by distance, it means he was avoiding her. He was an eccentric person, like how Jaehee described him. While she was an enigma to him. It was like he understood her one minute and then the next he didn't. There was something about her that the genius couldn't understand. It irked him. Sometimes, she entertained him. _Well, more than sometimes._ _She was like this puzzle he wanted nothing more than to put together. And by put together I mean in and out, in and out, in and o-._

 

His mind was still frazzled after their little interaction- not that he was complaining. He actually liked it. He could feel the adrenaline inside him. The pumping of his sleeping blood cells pounding hard against his eardrums. _He wanted more of her._

 

The idea of being with her was tempting. But, he wanted her to be safe. He didn't want her to get in danger because of him. Sure, she could still go out of the apartment since there was still no sign of the hacker. Yet, whenever she wasn't inside the apartment he couldn't sit still and focus on his work.

 

Then again, avoiding MC wasn't one of his brightest ideas. He wanted to avoid her because he was afraid that he'd go into a frenzy and indulge in her. He has been on the edge lately. He wanted to do things to her, things that she often searched and watched on videos. He was ready to fulfill whatever she wanted. _How far can she go in the realm of domXsub?_

 

Vanderwood had warned him at one point that loving someone would be poisonous for him. Was that it? Was he truly in love with the girl from the other side of the screen? How could he already be in love with her when he hasn't even touched her physically? Was that even possible? Still, he didn't have any logical explanation to the thumping of his heart every time he caught a glimpse of her on the CCTV.

 

The irritation he always felt when Zen was flirting with her. That narcissist was too in love with himself to notice who he was flirting with. Honestly speaking, Seven always noticed his hand ache after watching MC and Zen chat. It was a mystery that his phone wasn't broken yet from the strength of his hold on it. As for Yoosung, well the blond wasn't that much of a difference from his irritation with the actor.

 

The genius accepted the fact that the college boy only wanted someone to replace his dead cousin. But, did he have to act like a puppy who found his new owner? There was a time that Yoosung imagined MC with the same features as Rika- blonde hair and emerald eyes. The college boy mentioned it a few times. But, he was so wrong. Seven knew that MC wasn't anything like Rika. The mysterious girl that pulled his attention had a darker, yet rich shade of hair. She was alive, bright- _blinding_ even. Yet, he knew that behind her lively image she was daring. Like a sexy little kitten, he wanted to keep. _Was Jumin's obsession rubbing on him?_

All in all, he was busy. To say the least, he was bored while doing his work for the agency. And Vanderwood breathing down his neck every time he stopped moving his fingers on the keyboard. Still, he knew that he was bounded to his work until he gets to see her again. Too bad he couldn't see her when she wasn't inside the apartment. Maybe she was busy with school? Perhaps putting a GPS tracking device on her would help calm his nerves.

 

"What are you doing?" Vanderwood asked. The guard-slash-maid watched the red head genius stare into space. His room needed cleaning, again. But, Vanderwood noted that not only did his room need cleaning, his whole house did. He has the feeling that Agent 707 was messing around his house on purpose to distract him and mostly likely annoy him.

 

"Oh. I didn't know you were back so soon~" The genius greeted, accidentally knocking a bag of Honey Buddha Chips as he stood up. Two pairs of eyes watched the golden chips scatter across the floor. "No! My baby!"

 

"Tsk. You're making enough mess as it is! Go back to work!" The brunet barked as he sauntered away to find a broom. With his back turned, he didn't notice the smirk that appeared on the genius' face. Easily manipulating his maid out of his room. Next was the action to get him out of his house.

 

_Ping!_

 

_"Hi, Seven!"_ He read the message.

 

_Two words._

 

She sent him two words and he could already feel his lips twitching.

 

_"Hi MC! Where are you? You're not at the apartment yet- I'm sad!"_ He texted back. His mind coming up with possible responses that she could answer him with.

 

_"Oh! I'm nearly there! I just went out with some friends and we ended up being a little too frisky. They helped me buy... things."_

 

A clever way of getting his attention. _"Things? What things are they?"_

_"Oh, that~ I'll show you later! Will Ms. Vanderwood be inside your house later? It's making me feel jealous that she can be with you Seven~"_

 

_"No need to be jealous my little kitten. She'll be going home, that I can assure you."_ A smirked etched on his lips as he typed in the message. He'll definitely get Vanderwood out of his house today. He wants to know the things she mentioned. Maybe they can get little freaky too.

 

_"Okay! Well, I'll text you back in a bit, I'm about to get out of the subway. Master :*"_

 

That kiss face... This cunning little kitten needs to be tamed.  The simple things she does to trigger the sadist in me. Exciting.

"Agent Seven! When will you focus on your work and-"

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 

Gold eyes scanned the monitors in front of him. Red, skull and the unrelenting noise echoing inside his house. Warning. His specially made security system hacked.

 

The red haired genius' heart started beating faster. There was one thing that was alarming in Rika's apartment. If an intruder ever gets inside, the bomb will explode.

 

_"Seven! I just got back!"_

_MC was in serious danger._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ
> 
> Maya's shout out corner!
> 
> memo1: Been gone so long, I thought that I should update something and let people know that I’m still writing.
> 
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ
> 
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake’
> 
> ｡◕‿◕｡Leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡

**Author's Note:**

> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Maya's shout out corner!  
> memo1: Well~ this certainly had me thinking. Anyway! The image of MC is portrayed for my love of Kawacy’s rendition of her and 707 was on top of her. I think it was an after ending illustration. But anyway, be sure to check his works on deviantArt! He/she has one of the best works I’ve ever seen!  
> memo2: I'm very much now active on twitter, again. So if you want to talk to me, I'd advice reaching me through twitter or my Tumblr accounts. I’m not that hard to find, I use the same name almost everywhere. If I made you guys hot, bothered and craving for more- well then my mission is clear! Toodles!  
> ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ  
> Please Support my other story ‘His Obsession: The Remake’  
> ｡◕‿◕｡So leave a review below｡◕‿◕｡


End file.
